Large businesses can have locations of the business spread over large geographic areas, with each location interacting with people that purchase products, or subscribe to services, offered by the business. For instance, a particular business can have different locations, with each location interacting with people located in the same geographic area. Often times, each location can maintain records of who is purchasing products or services, with each location entering details related to persons purchasing products or services, and the associated purchased products or services.